


mine

by Suicide44



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:08:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25175122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicide44/pseuds/Suicide44
Summary: xn hbdh





	mine

I then walk out and vamp-speed to Noah's house (my house). I say verum ego mihi (means my true self) all of my clothes went back to their original style and my muscles and tattoos. Finally, I can be Stiles Salvatore-Mikaelson killer not Stiles 'skinny, defenseless' Stilinski.

*Call* Stiles Kendall

S: Kendall, I need you to tell the Mikaelsons where I am.

K: Okay, Mr. Salvatore-Mikaelson

S: Thank you. Tell your children I said "Hi." Bye

K: I will. Bye.

*End Call*

*Time Skip*

I wake up and put on an all-black outfit. I walk out and vamp-speed to the dealership and get my baby (black diamond avalanche). I drive to the school and walk into the school.

Oops! This image does not follow our content guidelines. To continue publishing, please remove it or upload a different image.

"Where the hell did he get all of those tattoos in one night?" I heard Scott said and I just chuckle. Please, I have had these 1872, I did all of these by myself. I feel someone yank back on my shoulder. "Stiles, what the hell? When did you get all of these tattoos? Aren't you a wimp to the needle? When have you had a style like this? How did you get muscles like this?"

"None of your damn business."

"He asked you a question." Jackass said.

"Answer me." He said in his alpha voice.

"Scott just because Sourwolf's Alpha voice didn't work on me, doesn't mean that yours will." My phone started ringing.

*Call* Stiles Kendall

S: Hello. Applesauce.

K: Stiles, I did it they said that they will be here at 4. My kids said, "Hi, we miss you.".

S: Thank you. Tell them I will see them soon.

K: You're welcome. I will.

*End Call*

I look up and everyone from the pack is here. All of the supernatural with super hearing looking at me confused. "Who's Kendall? Who's coming today at 4?"

"None of your business. Now, fuck off." School was boring. We are now at the end of the school and I'm in the locker room about to get ready for practice. "Shirts off!" Coach said. I take off my shirt. "Okay, I want everyone to be at least half as fit as Stilinski." When we got outside, and I was goalie I was catching Scott, Jackson, and Isaac's lacrosse balls every time. ""Stilinski you are on first line!" I hear clapping and screaming, I look over at the bench and I see my 'twin' Rebekah, she acts just like me, so I count her my twin.

Stiles Pov

We go back in the locker room and get changed. I go outside and was greeted with a hug from Rebekah and Kol. Klaus and Elijah hugged me right after Kol and my twin lets go of me. Then I'm pulled back from them by Scott and he is growling at my family. "Stay away from my pack."

"You kicked me out of the fucking pack, remember!" I yell at him before pushing him back.

"You kicked my brother out of your pack of pathetic type B werewolves," Klaus boomed.

"Type B? Brother? Stiles is an only child." Scott said.

"No, I'm not and you Type B. The type of werewolves is when you kill someone and you have to turn into a werewolf by breaking your bones every full moon. They don't get to show their werewolf side like you all can."

"How do you know all of this?" Sourwolf asked. When did he get here?

"Because I'm a hybrid." Klaus and I said.

"Stiles, how are you a hybrid? Your human."

"My name is Stiles S. Salvatore-Mikaelson. I have been alive since 1835. I triggered my curse when I was 8. Dad and I were in the woods and was trying to shoot a bunny and I missed and hit a man that was hunting as well."

"You killed someone?!"

"Yes, Scott. Is that hard to believe? When were defeating the Nogistune it the real me. The one that you bit was some random person that I had Kendall make look like me."

"Whyyy?"

"Because I was bored. I haven't done anything all high school year. So I faked being the Nogistune and went around killing people."

"You monster!"

"All vampires are monsters. Even the ones that don't drink human blood."

"What does that mean?"

"Stefan Salvatore, my 'brother' says he doesn't drink human blood, he drinks animal blood. He only does that because he is a ripper."

"What's a ripper?"

"A ripper is a vampire that doesn't stop until their head falls off or Stefan's way is drink all the blood from their body until every limb is detached from their body."

"That's disgusting."

"Well wolves, we will be going now," Klaus said.

"Oh, and pups if you follow me I will kill each and every one of you," I said.

"What happened to you Stiles it's like I don't even know you?" Sourwolf said.

"Because you don't," I say growling and flashing my eyes. "Oh tell Deaton don't give out information that he doesn't understand." Then we walked off of the school grounds and go in my baby.

*TIME SKIP*

We arrive in Mystic Falls and go to the Mystic Grill (so original). As soon we go in the Grill everyone is looking at us, including the Scooby Gang. Barbie and Stefan come over to us. Barbie says "Klaus, are you seriously going to start a scene right now in a public place."

"Actually, I came here to spend time with a friend"

"Stiles?" Stefan said shocked.

Stiles Pov

"Stiles?" Stefan said again shocked that I'm standing right in front of him.

"Yes?" I say, then Damon vamp-speeds at me and then I'm right on the wall of the alley next to the Grill. He is holding me in a choke hold.

""Whoever you are. I'm going to kill you. Stiles died in 1849 from being stabbed to death, he didn't turn into a vampire." I show him my eyes and push him off of me. "Who turned you? And how are you a hybrid with those eyes."

"Who do think?"

"Klaus!" Damon said running back into the Grill and is about to kill Nikki. He grabs Nik by the neck and held him up by the neck, Nik breaks his arm and he gets down.

"Damon, what the hell? You know you can't go against Klaus."

"He turned our brother into one of his hybrid slaves." Stefan looks over at me and sees's my hybrid eyes.

"When were you turned?"

"1849."

"That's impossible. Elena wasn't alive back then. How are you still alive."

"You don't need her blood if you are both types of werewolves."

"Both?"

"Tyler is type A. Type B is when you get bit and you can't turn into a full wolf unless you are Alpha," Nikki said.

"Thanks, Nikki, because I didn't feel like explaining it through they stupid skulls," I said.

"You welcome love. Don't call me Nikki you know I hate that nickname."

"It's either Nikki or Nickelodeon. And I told you to stop calling me love."

"Fine, you can keep Nikki, love." I hit him on the back of the head."Klaus, you need to give us back our brother!" Damon said.

"He's not a hostage or a sired hybrid. He can leave as he please."

"Stiles, come one. Time for you to meet everyone." Stefan said trying to grab my arm.

"No," I said, snatching my hand away.

"Why not?"

"Because you and Damon weren't acting like brothers then, so you can't act like them now." I walked out of the Grill.

"Stiles!" Oh my fucking god.

"What?!" I yelled at them annoyed.

"We're sorry.'

"Whatever," I say walking away. I vamp-speed to a house that says Mikaelson on it.

"Did you build this?"

"Yes and No." I look at Nikki confused. "I used your blueprints you make back in 1920 and I got my hybrids to build it."

"So you didn't lift a finger at all."

"No."

"Stiles!" I hear someone who doesn't like to listen to instructions

Damon Pov

I just saw my older brother and he doesn't want to deal with me. I come back to the gang with tears in my eyes and Stefans.

"Whats wrong?" Bon-Bon asked. "Who was that?'

"That was our older brother Stiles. He was depressed and had no friends when we were human. He's a hybrid."

"How is that possible? When did he say he was turned into a hybrid?"

"1849.'

"But, Elena wasn't alive and Katherine was already a vampire. How is he not dead?"

"He is both types of werewolves."

"What does that mean?"

"Tyler is type A and type B is when you get bit and you only shift into a full wolf form unless you are a alpha and you can shift whenever you want."

"Wow. Is he sired?"

"No."

"Lucky I wonder if he could give me the bite so I wouldn't be sired to Klaus anymore."

"He won't."

"Why not?"

"Because he doesn't like or care about us."

"That makes no sense. He doesn't see you for over a hundred years and he doesn't care about you all. That's messed up."

"Well, he doesn't"

Awkward silence. "Okay, then." Caroline said breaking the silence. "What are we going to do about the Klaus situation? How are we going to kill him without dealing with the sire bond."

"Take out the bond."

"How can you do that? Don't you need like a full coven of witches?" Bon-Bon said.

"Well, Bon-Bon, you have every type of magic. Why can't you do it by yourself?"

"Because if I do it by myself then, I will die."

"Okay."

"How do you think we are going to get your brother back?"

"IDK."

"Do you think he's compelled?"

"Maybe."

"If he is I can take away the compulsion but it will hurt."

"Whatever it takes to get my big bro back."

"Okay." I vamp-speed Bon-Bon and I to the Mikaelson mansion. I see a whole werewolf pack in there yelling at Stiles.

Stiles Pov

"Stiles!" I hear Scott say.

"Oh my god. Do you all not understand English? I said if you follow me then I will kill you! You all are fucking stupid." I said.

"You're not going to do anything. You are a weak human and you will listen to everything we say because you are pack", Derek said.

"I don't care about your pack. So leave me the bloody hell alone!" I yell having my hybrid eyes (Stiles eyes in the picture). Derek and Scott had their eyes out and growled at me. Nikki and I had our eyes out and growled at them. Their eyes shifted back to normal and they looked confused.

"How did you do that?"

"We are alphas from ancient packs." We say at the same time. "I am also a type B alpha. I have killed so many true alphas and I still have my true alpha status." I say showing my true alpha eyes.

"How? I thought you lose your true alpha status when you kill an innocent?"

"Who said anything about me killing an innocent?"

"So you tried to kill your dad for what?"

"This again. He's my nephew, he is descendant from the Mikaelsons. He is Freya's son and he said he never wants to meet his grandparents."

"Wait, Freya has a son? She's alive? When were you going to tell me?"Nikki said.

"I was about to tell you. Then these idiots showed up."

"That's it!" Jackson said. He ran at me and bit my shoulder surprising me. Shit! I won't heal like Nikki! I could die!

"You fucking idiot! You just killed him! A werewolf bite to a vampire will kill him" Nikki and Damon said. When did he get here? I do not want the blood. Let's go hide from Nikki! I run off to the forest and sit there until I die. I first got some chains and wrapped them around me so I can't get to anyone and kill them. I go on a tree branch and wait there so no one can see me.

"Stiles! Stiles! Stiles! Stiles, I know you are here! You came here last time you had a werewolf bite!" Nikki yells.

"go away," I say lowly.

"Stiles, where are you? I just heard you!"

"leave me alone to die," I say again.

"Fine, I'm leaving."

Niklaus Pov

"You fucking idiot! You just killed him! A werewolf bite to a vampire will kill him" Damon and I said. We run out the house to go look for Stiles and go to the place that he

"Stiles! Stiles! Stiles! Stiles, I know you are here! You came here last time you had a werewolf bite!" I yell.

"go away," Stiles says lowly.

"Stiles, where are you? I just heard you!"

"leave me alone to die,"

"Fine, I'm leaving." I walk off, but not too far. I hear rustling from the trees. I look up and I see Stiles chained up in the trees. Why would he do this to himself? Why doesn't he want the cure? Does he think that his life means nothing to anybody? A tear goes down my face. He's my brother and I don't want him in pain. I vamp-speed over to him and force feed him the cure. He was fighting and yelling for me to leave him alone and let him die and stop. He then gave up and I kept on feeding him my blood until he is fully healed. Those words made full on crying. I tear the chains from his body and vamp-speed to the house and put him on the couch. Everyone was looking at him and me and they wanted to know if he was cured I just nodded.

"He's cured. I had to force it down his throat. He kept on telling me to stop and let him die. He was at the same place he was last time he was bitten."

"Why does he want to die?" Rebekah said.

"I don't know," I say with tears still flowing down my eyes.

"Nik, he made you cry. I didn't know that meant so much to you?"

"Yes, he's family. I don't matter that if he was born from the Salvatores, he is and will always be a Mikaelson. "

"Your right Nik. Stiles is family, even if he still their brother, he's my twin."

"Aww, that's nice. Thanks, Nikki and twin." Stiles said. I quickly run over to him. "Nikki, I'm fine."

"No your not. Why did you run off? Why didn't you want the cure? Why did you want to die?"

"Because, if my so-called best friend does not care about me or brothers don't care either. Then what's the point in living. You were the only one to care enough to look for me."

"That's not true! Damon is looking everywhere for you!" Rebekah said.

"Do you want Rebekah to call Damon to tell him that you are okay?" I asked.

"Sure."

"Okay." Rebekah already started calling Damon. The pack walks in and rushes over to Stiles asking if he was okay. I growl at Jackson looking all scared for Stiles life. "I need you all to get out, now!" I yell

Stiles Pov

"I need you all to get out, now!" Nikki yells.

"No, Stiles is our friend and we are making sure he is okay!" Sourwolf yells.

"How is he your friend when you kicked him out? Jackson comes over and bites him, not knowing that the bite would kill him. You are not friends, I say that's an enemy or the worst friend in the world."

"How can you say that? You look like Stiles is your only friend. You don't know what Stiles or a friend wants to be treated." Sourwolf and Scott said to Nikki.

"You all need to shut the bloody hell up. Your not my friend. Especially you Jackass. That's what your name is Jackass." I said.

"Stiles man, you don't mean that?" Scott said

"Yes, the hell I do! Get the hell out of my bloody house. Before I come over there and kill each and every one of you for sport."

"No, we are not leaving until you get your ass over here and come with us," Sourwolf said.

"Like hell I am. I don't answer to you. You don't scare me. You probably just want me to come back with you because I'm supernatural now and you need my brains because Lydia doesn't have the brains."

"Actually... yes, we need you back," Scott said.

"Well... you all can go screw yourself. I'm not coming back ever."

"Yes, you will you will also, submit to us as your Alphas and weaken yourself down by drinking vervain and wolfsbane every day," Sourwolf said.

"Hell no. Not happening."

"Yes, you will."

"No, I will not," Sourwolf lunged at me and had a syringe in his hand. Scott and Jackson holding to me, I couldn't use my strength because I was still weak from earlier. Nikki and the fam were about to and save me but they were blocked by a weirdly invisible barrier. Where did they get a witch? I bet it was that Bennet witch. In case you haven't noticed, the only witch that likes me is Kendall. Sourwolf injects me with vervain and it didn't affect me that much, then he injected me with wolfsbane as well. Still didn't affect me.

"Oh, you pups are so pathetic. You really thing vervain and wolfsbane works on me."

"If it doesn't affect you, then why didn't you come with us?" Sourwolf said pissed.

"Because I don't want to be by you anymore. Do you know how stupid and idiotic your plans the plans because if I didn't they wouldn't work?"

"You don't mean it do you?"

"Yes now get out."

"We are not leaving and you are coming whether you like it or not." Then darkness.

Stiles Pov

I wake up in Derek loft. Why can't they listen to save their life? I mean they are literally stupid. I sigh, when I see the Jackass pack. Why do they think that they can force me into their pack? Do they think this is the nogistune? Because it isn't.

"What do you want?" I say annoyed but in a calm voice.

"You already know. Come back." Scott said.

"How about...no."

"Why are you acting so stubborn all of a sudden. You use to be sarcastic, funny, smart bot that had a crush on me since 3rd grade."

"Keyword: had", I say, "Why do you think that was ever a real crush I just did that because it was a cover. I had to do that because I didn't want to deal with anyone. But your dumb self-got bit and I had to deal with it. So yeah, I can a be a little stubborn, cause I never cared about any of you. Not once. Get it through your head, nobody wants to be in your pack. They only come to look for your pack to be in it because they hear that the great true-alpha is in it. Oh well, they must be really desperate. Cause I'm a true-alpha and I have killed multiple. So yeah, nobody wants to deal with you, the only people in your pack are your friends and someone that you made to train you and his psycho uncle."

"No one cares. Okay? If he won't come back, then we will make him." Sourwolf said. He grabbed a tray torture devices. I just smiled. Everyone was looking at me like I grew seven heads.

"Why are you smiling?" Lydia asked frightened of the answer.

"Because I was kidnapped by Augustine when I first turned and then turned into an Augustine vampire. I was then killed, brought back to life turned into a hybrid again and then kidnapped by Mikaelson and tortured for 80 years then dedicated for a while and then Nik woke me up by giving me blood and then came here."

"Whatever, you probably lying," Derek said.

"You don't know that," Scott argued.

"Probably, he lied before so he lied about that."

"But if we torture him and he doesn't crack, then what are we going to do?"

"We bite him and let him die like he wanted."

"I'm not staying for this."

"Yes, you are, your one of the alphas."

"Fine. But I'm not doing anything."

"I never said you were going to do anything anyway. So just sit back and watch like the rest of pack." Sourwolf grabs a syringe full of black wolfsbane and injects me with it. My eyes and fangs and a forced roar come out. He then stabs me with a blade that smells of orange wolfsbane. Then he splits open my arm with it and it doesn't heal. I mind link Nikki and my best friend. I open my eyes and both of my arms are split open and are bleeding. Then Derek comes over to me with a gun in his head that smells of purple wolfsbane and shoots me in the head with it. I grow unconsciousness.

Derek Pov

Why is Stiles acting so cold towards us? He used to be so innocent and now it's like we never knew him.  
" Derek? Derek? Derek!" Scott yelled knocking me out of my thoughts.  
"What?! Scott, what do you want?" I asked.  
"Why are you pumping him with all of this wolfsbane? Are you sure this won't kill him?"  
"This wolfsbane could weaken Demon wolf, but not kill him. So yeah, I'm sure this won't kill him."  
"Them why did you shoot him in the head? "  
"Because he might be mine linking people. "  
"He can't he's not a witch. "  
"But he might of asked Kendall to let him mind link people whenever he wants. "

Niklaus Pov

(Stiles Niklaus)  
Nikki, you need to kill the Jackass pack. They kidnapped me and are trying to make me be in their pack.  
Okay Stiles on my way. Where are you?  
I'm at Beacon Hills, at Derek's loft. It's that abandoned apartment building.  
Okay.

"Rebekah! Time to go!" I yell.  
"Why, Nik? " Rebekah asks.  
"Because we are about to kill the wolves."  
"Why and where is Stiles?"  
"With the wolves. But before we leave to kill wolves. I'm pretty sure that his best friend would want to kill them. "  
"Who's his best friend?"  
"Oh that's really sad that he wouldn't talk about me that kept him sane for the number of years he was in Augustine. "  
"And you are? " Rebekah asked.  
"My names Ayanna Cabences. " Ayanna said.  
"So, how do you know stiles. "  
"We meet at Augustine. I'm a Augustine vampire and I still drink humans. You turned my best friend into a hybrid you incompetent idiot! You then don't look out for him! You didn't watch the pain he went through. They turned him into a Augustine vampire and made me kill him. He came back to life and turned into a hybrid again and then your father torture him for 80 years. "  
"All that happened to him? "  
"Yes. " Ayanna said.  
"Where are the fucking mutts. If they are torturing stiles, then it will bring up awful memories." Ayanna said.  
"How do you know he's being tortured." I said.  
"I didn't know. I do know now."  
"You knew the whole time didn't you? " Rebekah asked.  
"Yes, he mind linked me like 30 minutes ago. But won't tell me where he is, he just told me to come here and go with you. "

Ayanna Pov

Ugh, how could Stiles hang out with these people. They are trying to come up with a plan. I could've went in and got out in 5 minutes tops. But, no, they want a plan.  
"Why are looking at us like you want to snap our necks?" Rebekah asked.  
"Because we are making a stupid plan for no absolute reason. It's been 20 minutes and we could've got stiles 15 minutes ago. "  
"If you want to goin there without a plan, go on ahead. " Klaus said.  
"Okay. " I do a dog whistle and my Augustine hybrids hop out and join me.  
" who are these people?"  
"They are my Augustine hybrids. They are hybrids like you. "  
"How are there so many? I only broke the curse like 4 months ago and I have made like 20"  
"Because they are over a hundred years old hybrids. You need to be an Augustine vampire then they break the curse so now they don't die horribly. "  
"okay. " We walk into the dusty old building and walk up some steps. Liam cracks open the door and see a group of people talking a someone in the chair with their head hung low. It's looks like they are knocked out.  
"That's stiles, he's the one knocked out. The group of people are the pack. " I whisper.  
"Okay. " Liam whispers back. He motions everyone over. Liam tells them to kill the pack and leave the alphas alive so I can kill them and I will get Stiles. They all nodded. So runs inside and knock out Scott and Derek, that was our cue. I grab Stiles vamp speed outside and put him in the car. I go back inside and saw that everyone was dead, but Scott and Derek. Derek looked pissed and agrovated and Scott look scared and sad.  
"Why did you kill our pack? We didn't do anything to you. " Scott exclaimed.  
"Yes you did. You kidnapped someone from our pack."  
"Stiles isn't in your pack he's in ours. "Derek said.  
"Get this through your thick brainless scull. He's not in your pack. So for messing with someone form our pack you will die."  
"No please don't. "Scott pleads.  
"No you brought memroires back for him. "  
"Your bluffing. " Derek said.  
"You can believe that. " I vamp speed over and rips his throat out with my vamp teeth. Derek now looks scared and I just suck him dry. Maddie grabs me a hankercheif from her jeans pocket. Her and Elijah should date. We walk out and The mikaelsons look shocked. "We killed everyone and let's go home. "


End file.
